


Blueberry Partnership

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Husbands, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage, Oikawa Tooru in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: A day in the life of Oikage..Sort of?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Blueberry Partnership

"Tobio~." 

The raven-haired man gave a little grunt as he shifted on the large, plush bed; his calloused fingertips curling into silk sheets; his lips parting just slightly as he stretched. Dark brows had drawn together somewhat – offering up the expression of a displeased frown to his early-bird of a partner. 

He was desperately, desperately trying to pretend like Oikawa hadn't been whispering in his ear for the past five minutes. Perhaps if he acted still enough, then the older man would _finally_ leave him to sleep in for at least a little longer. 

See, while it may not have seemed like it, Tobio wasn't a morning person, not in the slightest. He absolutely despised the moment hot and sunny rays would begin to drape over his tan skin; despised the harsh scream of his ringing alarm erupting in the silence; especially despised the moment his exuberant husband would come to shake him awake. 

Tobio didn't like getting up, and Oikawa Tooru knew firsthand just how much he didn't like it. 

"Oh, come onnn. I even made you breakfast this time!" 

The younger setter barely grunted. "You always make me breakfast." 

That was true. The pair of husbands always shared breakfast together, no matter what may be happening in the morning for them. It was like a tradition for them at that point, and they _never_ liked to sway from it. 

Oikawa gave a long, drawn-out whine. "Tobio-chan~! That's not the point at all!" 

Tobio cracked open a dark, almond-shaped eye to half-heartedly glare at his needy partner. "We've been married since we were teenagers, and you're _still_ calling me that ridiculous nickname?" 

Tooru's brows raised, and he sat back on the bed. Toned, tan arms crossed over a sturdy and bare chest. "I could use your full name if you prefer?" He offered, a teasing grin pulling at pink, plump lips. "I would personally prefer to call you it allll the time." 

Tobio's large hands moved to cover his groaning face. "Oh god, please don't-" 

"Oikawa Tobio, it is time to get up and out of bed!" The older Oikawa couldn't help the face-splitting grin from flying across his face as he reached for his husbands' ankles, tugging at them to drag him down the bed. 

This was a common occurrence for the two at this point, and Tooru utterly adored Tobio's dislike when it came to mentioning his full name. It wasn't like the crow was ashamed of taking Oikawa's name, not at all; it's just- Tobio had been so hounded by interviewers and fans about the name-change on his jersey that it had become a running joke between the pair. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." 

A somewhat disgruntled Tobio pushed himself up from the heap of blankets that Oikawa had left him sprawled in, making a beeline for their en-suite bathroom.  
"Tobio! I can always join you for a shower if you'd like!" Tooru called out from the other side of the – now-closed – bathroom door. His fingers were gently trailing over the painted wood, and he had an almost predatory grin splashed across the pale canvas of his softened face. 

The crow just gave a grunt in response. "Absolutely not." There was definitely no way he was about to let Tooru in after his earlier display. Tobio would enjoy his shower in peace, thank you very much. 

.

* * *

. 

A quiet breakfast ensued after Tobio emerged from their steaming bathroom. A white towel was adorning his trim waist as he settled down at a small, oak dining table. Oikawa had cooked up a (reluctantly admitted) gorgeous display of steamed rice, miso soup, and a few vegetable side dishes. 

They'd ate in silence, though that wasn't something uncommon for the pair. Sometimes, spending the time they had together in a more-than comfortable silence was better than attempting to fill the air with mindless chatter. 

Tooru set his last, emptied dish to the side, and he glanced up to eye his husband of four years – nearly five. 

"So?" 

Tobio glanced up. "So what?" 

A tiny, frustrated noise bubbled from Oikawa's pink lips. "So... how was it?" 

There had always been the slight insecurity writhing within Tooru like a snake ready to strike whenever he was to give or do something for Tobio. It was something ever-present but efficiently dealt with. The younger man knew exactly how to manage and look after his other half. 

The raven-head rolled his eyes fondly, setting his dish to the side, and he straightened. "Perfect. As ever. Thank you, Oikawa-san." He offered up, a teasing smile pulling at the corners of his parted mouth. 

Tooru waved his hands in the air a little, gesturing randomly as his face flushed. "Yes, well. Whatever! Come on, my little Tobio! We have things to do today." 

Tobio's brows raised at that. "We do?" 

"Yes? Did you forget we're meant to be meeting Iwa-chan and Chibi-chan later on today? To see a movie?" 

There was a pause as the two men regarded each other. Hard, groaning cogs were desperately attempting to turn within Tobio's seemingly empty brain - desperately trying to help him remember when he'd agreed to what his husband was talking about. Because truth be told, the younger man couldn't remember for the life of him. 

"Uhh..." 

"Oh, Tobio-chan. You're positively hopeless." Tooru sighed, dramatically slapping a hand on his forehead. "Whether you remember it or not, we are. So, chop-chop! As much as I love seeing your dripping, glistening body on display for me, we don't have time for anything like that today!" 

Tobio only levelled his husband with an incredibly unimpressed, flat stare. "I didn't get changed earlier because I didn't want the food to go cold. Not to be on display for you." 

"Ah, potato, potahto. It's all the same in the end, isn't it?" 

"Not in the slightest." 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and stood with a flourish. "Just go and change! I'll wait for you outside, okay, dear?" 

Tobio nodded, moving to push himself up, and he watched as Tooru headed through their shared apartment and to the front door. "Put the heating on in the car for me, please!" He called out after a moment's thought. Seeing as December had finally hit them, it was a lot colder than usual, and Tobio thoroughly hated having to sit in a cold vehicle for too long. 

"You know that costs money, don't you?" Tooru called back as he unlocked the front door, turning just slightly to shoot his husband a glare. 

"Blah, blah, blah!" 

.

* * *

. 

"Crappyama!" 

A loud, almost shrieking, cry of one of Tobio's old nicknames flooded through the foyer of their local theatre – the sound seemingly spreading out and across till it was hitting the sidewalls and bouncing back again. It was somewhat like an endless loop of 'Bakageyama.' 

Tobio only had a moment to process before a shooting blur of bright orange was knocking him over. For a brief moment, he had the irrational fear that the sun had suddenly shot down through the atmosphere just to attack him. 

But of course, he soon realized that it was just Shouyou being his usual self. 

"Get off of me, dumbass! You've gotten a lot heavier since high school." Tobio groaned, desperately trying to shove at the energetic ball of light that was currently clutching onto him like an immovable limpet. 

Shouyou gave a little whine. "Oh, but Kageyamaaa! I've missed you! It's been so long without my bestest friend in the whole, _entire_ world!" Even at twenty-four years old, Hinata was as childish as ever. If Tobio didn't know any better, then he'd believe that this was the same Karasuno player from their first year together. 

"It's been like... a week since you've seen each other." 

Iwaizumi's voice, as monotonous and smooth as ever came, from above the jumbled mess of limbs and squirming bodies. The expression painted across his face matched his tone almost entirely – he appeared just as done with them as he sounded. 

"Oh, but Iwa-chan! They're the bestest of best friends, remember?" Oikawa cooed as he looped an arm around Hajime's taut shoulders. "Make it two weeks without seeing each other, and they'll go absolutely insane." 

Hajime levelled his own best friend with a heated glare. "You're exaggerating." The old wing-spiker sighed, just barely resisting the urge to shove Oikawa's toned arm from around him. 

"I'm not-" 

"No, you definitely are exaggerating." Tobio interrupted as he finally managed to get up into a sitting position. Hinata was still clinging to him, but at least they'd managed to make some progress with standing and to head to their screening. 

"I hate this dumbass." The raven-haired boy continued smoothly – just barely dodging the swing that Shouyou had aimed for his head. 

Hinata stood up with a shake after that motion, brushing himself off as he did so. "Kageyama loves me, actually!" He nodded in affirmation of what he'd just said, clearly agreeing with himself. 

"I don't." Tobio replied easily." And what's with the 'Kageyama,' anyways? You were literally there when I married Tooru and took his last name. You were my best man!" 

The ginger shrugged, prancing around the small group like some sort of exuberant fairy-child. "Gah! I just can't get over how you married _The Great King_ of all people! It's so crazy! I'm still processing it-" 

Tobio's eyes widened. "Dumbass! We've been married for almost five years! You've been processing it for that long?" 

Hinata stared for a few moments, eyes narrowing and mind whirring over the right response. "... Yes?" 

Tooru took hold of his husband's jumper before the raven-haired man could launch himself at his ginger friend. Getting kicked out of their local cinema just because Tobio and Shouyou had decided to start a brawl was definitely not how Oikawa wanted their day to go down, and from the looks of it, neither had Hajime. 

"So, anyway, should we go find our seats then?" Tooru grinned, pulling Tobio into his side with just a smidge of force. 

Iwaizumi couldn't have looked more relieved. "Yes. Please." 

The small group finally, _finally_ began heading through the foyer and towards their screen room, when another interruption occurred, though once again, from a far too excited ginger. 

_"Wait! What about snacks!?"_

.

* * *

. 

In the end, they'd all been kicked out of the cinema and handed a lifetime ban from the entire place after just a few minutes of sitting down in the dark. Though that sort of situation could have been easily avoided, but both Hinata and Tobio had decided that wrestling over a bucket of popcorn was more important than trying to keep quiet and still. 

Of course, that had led to the assemble of friends heading over towards a nearby restaurant to try and salvage their ruined afternoon, when the two youngest decided that, again, arguing over who sat where was more important than just actually _sitting down._

So, they'd been kicked out of there, too. 

The group had eventually ended up at a nearby park – all four of them squished onto a single bench, with Shouyou on one end and Tobio on the other. 

"You know, we wouldn't have been kicked out if Hinata had just sat on the side." Tobio started up after a pause, his piercing gaze trying to glare through both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's heads as they blocked his view of Shouyou. 

An indignant gasp left the ginger, and he sprung up onto his knees. "Hey! You were the one who started shouting!" 

"Yeah! But only because you wouldn't shut up!" 

Shouyou stuck out his tongue, glaring over both the older man's heads. "Yeah, well, I hate you! So there!" 

Tobio sneered. "I hate you too!" 

Iwaizumi was the one to break up the argument this time (differing from an irritated security guard and a shouting waiter), slamming a large hand over his face - desperately dragging it down with a groan." For the love of all things Holy, would you two _please_ shut up?" He begged hopelessly. 

A thin sheet of quiet soon blanketed over the four men, turning faces sour and lips downturned. 

"So..." Oikawa tried to start after another moment of overbearing silence. "Should we just go home, maybe?" 

.

* * *

. 

The friends had chosen to split into their parting ways after heading over to the Oikawa's apartment. Just as they'd gotten to the front door, Hinata had received a text off of Atsumu demanding that he come by, and Iwaizumi truly just didn't feel like being a third wheel to Tobio and Tooru as they, most likely, would only make out on the couch. 

_"See you later, Loserkawa."_

_"Bye, Crappyama! Text me!"_

Tobio turned his head towards his husband with a little sigh. He was positively exhausted, from the arguing with Shouyou (and just having to deal with him in general), to walking around town for a good few hours, all of the earlier energy he'd had, had utterly drained. 

"That was definitely eventful." The raven-haired man murmured as he toed off his shoes and gently tugged the other man towards their plush, grey couch. 

Tooru snickered. "You don't say." 

The two men ended up in a heap amongst throw pillows and various blankets that had been strewn around their open living room. An electric, burning fire was playing a melodic hum of a singing choir in the background for the giggling pair. 

"I love our friends," Tobio admitted as he looped his arms around Tooru, barely moving as the older man gently lay down over his front. Their prebuilt fires were one thing, but Oikawa Tooru was a personal heater of his own, in all honesty. 

Oikawa smiled, tucking his head up and under Tobio's chin. "I love them too." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Oikawa hummed. "But you know who else I love more?" 

A hot flush spread over Tobio's cheeks – the eruption of pink and red colours splashing over his tan face like a light mask. Even the very tips of his pointed ears had deepened in their shade. 

"Who?" Tobio asked curiously, slender fingers moving up to slink through Tooru's curls. 

"Mm. Myself. Obviously." 

A patterned blush was wiped clean away and replaced with a tight-lipped scowl. "I hate you. You're horrible to me. I want a divorce." 

Tooru whined, the noise low and slinking. "Tobiooo, you don't mean that. You love me too much to get a divorce." He complained, pinching at his husband's - somewhat plump - cheeks with a grin. It wasn't uncommon for the two to mess around like this, and they always knew that there was no malice behind their words. 

"Maybe I'll rethink the divorce if you order takeaway." 

A snicker bubbled from Tooru. "What's this? Oikawa Tobio is turning away from his strict diet regime! What will your coach say, dear?" He mock-gasped though moved to get up off of his husband, and he headed to grab his phone as he did so. 

"Shut up!" The crow shouted in response to his husband's retreating figure, before pausing. "Oh, and get me spring rolls, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
